YuGiOh! Zexal: Number Crisis
by FullMetal-Wrath
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This story is about a boy named Silver who's fate is lead towards the Number cards when he is in the middle of a duel with Rai. As this story progresses, Silver will encounter several other people whom have been controlled by the Numbers, from new people, his friends, and possibly his own loved ones.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Number Crisis**

**Chapter One**: Bring in Number 17!

My name is Silver. I've really loved to duel ever since I can remember. Although I'm not the best duelists around, I'll always try my best to have fun. Duel monsters may be just a children's card game, but there's more to the game itself than most people realize. Much more. I found this out when I was almost killed in the middle of a duel. I remember exactly everything that happened in the duel…

I was hanging out with my friends, Wrath and Voxya, after school. Wrath was tell Voxya and I about the new Wicked Avatar card that he got his hands on when the schools best duelist, Rai, walked up to us and challenged me to a duel. Out of everyone out there, I thought, "why me?" but I wasn't about to turn down a challenge, especially one from Rai! So without thinking twice I accepted his challenge. We both loaded our decks into our duel disks and started the duel.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll let you go first." says Rai with a stupid smirk on his face, "Do you think you can keep up with me, Silver?"

"I'll show you what I'm made of, Rai!" I say with all the determination in the world, "I draw! I summon Marauding Captian (Lv 3 Atk 1200/Def 800), and because I was able to normal summon him, I'm able to summon Zubaba Knight to the field! (Lv 3 Atk 1600/ Def 900)" Time to dish out my new Xyz monster I got!

"I overlay my level 3 Marauding Captain and my level 3 Zubaba Knight in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Grenosaurs! (Rank 3, Overlay Units 2, Atk 2000/Def 1900) I'll set down two cards face down for now!" Yes I got an Xyz monster on my first turn! Rai can't beat me now for sure!

"So you managed to summon an Xyz monster on your first turn, huh? Well I hope that you weren't gonna use its overlay units on me, because I play the spell, Photo Shockwave! (Grenosaurs: Rank 3, Overlay Units 0, Atk 2000/Def 1900)" says Rai as he starts to laugh. This really made me feel like shit. He was ready for my Xyz monster. After all, he isn't the schools best duelist for no reason.

"Okay Silver! I summon Trident Warrior! (Lv 4, Atk 1800/Def 1200) And just like you Marauding Captain, I get to summon one level 3 monster, so I summon Kagemucha Knight! (Lv 3, Atk 0/Def 0)I also play the spell, Star Changer! Now my Trident Warrior's level will decrease by one! (Trident Warrior: Lv 3, Atk 1800/Def 1200) And I'll overlay them to Xyz summon, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon! (Rank 3, Overlay Units 2, Atk 2000/Def 0)" as Rai finished his Overlay Network, his Leviathan Dragon start to emerge from it.

This is one of the most amazing monsters I have seen in a while, I'll admit. I am a little bit scared though.

"Wow! A Number card!" I yelled in excitement.

Rai started to laugh again, but this time he sounded a little bit more menacing.

"If your impressed by this, then you're gonna love this!" says Rai with an really creepy look in his eyes. It was as if he was possessed!

"I activate the spell card, Let the Number Take Hold!" yells Rai, growing more and more creepy as his turn advances. Then his dragon turned into a sphere of blue light and headed towards Rai himself.

"Now Witness, Silver, as I become one with Number 17!" shouts Rai once the sphere hits him. As soon as it hits him, he started to glow the same color as the sphere. His human appearance then changed to that of a humanoid dragon, that representing a fusion of himself with Leviathan Dragon.

"Now that I'm part truly one with Number 17, I gain one more overlay unit and an additional 1000 attack points! (Rank 3, Overlay Units 3, Atk 3000/Def 0) And I can't be destroyed except by another person who is also one with their number!" shouts Rai once he finished fusing with his dragon.

"W…w…what! How can this be possible!" Now this is really looking bad for me. How am I going to beat him if his monster has 3000 attack points!

"Feel my power as I destroy your monster!" said Rai. Then he shot out a blue beam from his hands. The beam hit Grenosaurs a destroys it. (Silvers Life Points: 4000 3000)

"Now I'll end my turn. But don't worry Silver, this duel is almost over!" shouts Rai as he yet again starts to laugh like a maniac.

"Alright then!" I scream at Rai, "Here goes!" I drew a card from my deck, but only to see that I didn't draw something that could save my ass. Then I started to have some pain in my right leg. Could this pain be from the damage I took when Rai destroyed my monster? But how could that really hurt me? It's this only a card game?

"I summon Ganbara Knight! (Lv 4, Atk 0/ Def 1800) And I'll end my turn." I say with all the doubt in the world. How can I possibly win this duel? It's useless to even go on anymore! Rai then drew a card from his deck and said, "I'll finish you off right now, but first I play the spell card, Spellbound! Now you can't use Ganbara Knight's ability!" After Ganbara Knight was spellbound, Rai started laughing much more sinister then usual.

"Lets end this! I attack!" said Rai as he shot the same beam he used to destroy Grenosaurs.

"I'm not finished just yet Rai! I play my trap card, Damage Diet! Now my the damage I take from you is halved!" The beam destroys Ganbara Knight and Silver falls to the ground, only this time, he seems to be badly hurt. (Silver's Life Points: 3000 1500)

Rai seemed to got a little bit frustrated that he couldn't finish me off since he started to rage, "Damn it! I'll end my turn then!" I was starting to feel like everything was fading away after that hit I took, but then I heard a familiar voice, Wrath's voice saying, "Get your ass back up Silver! The duel's not done yet!" He sounded sure that I could still win this duel. I then made the struggle to get back up. It was hard, but I managed. That's when I heard a strange voice saying, "Behold the Ultimate power. But for that you must give up something dear. Will you take this great power?"

As I focused on what the voice said, I brought myself to saying, "Yes, I shall take it!" I drew a card from my deck and then realized the power I was granted was the same as Rai's. I had drawn the card: Let the Number Take Hold. For a second I was really confused to why this was in my deck, but then I just went with it.

Once I decided I had to continue this duel, I said, "I play the spell pot of greed! Now I can draw two cards!" I drew the cards Goblindbergh and Gaint Rat. This was it. My time to shine, for after I finish this duel I will be known as the new duel king of the school.

"I summon Goblindbergh. (Lv 4, Atk 1400/Def 0) Because I normal summoned him, I can summon my Giant Rat to the field. (Lv 4, Atk 1400/Def 1450) Then Goblindbergh has to switch to defense mode, but it doesn't matter, you see, I overlay my two level 4 monsters so I can Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!" (Rank 4, Overlay Units 2, Atk 2500/Def 2000)

"Number 39! How did you get that card?" shouted Rai in surprise. He really didn't have the slightest clue what was going on of now.

"That's for me to know and for you to keep wondering my friend." I say in a very sarcastic manner, because to tell the truth, I have no idea myself. I'm at a loss about how I'm in position of Number 39 and Let the Number Take Hold myself. This doesn't matter right now, I'm only focusing on what is happening right now: Defeating Rai!

"Time to finally end this duel, Rai! I play, Let the Number take Hold!" And just like Rai's transformation, I fused with Utopia. Becoming him. Now I too am one with my number. I can also feel Utopia's power rise as we fused. (Rank 4, Overlay Units 3, Atk 3500/Def 2000) Its kinda funny, because I'm starting to feel as if I'm a god fighting another god, like in old legends and mythology!

"I attack you, Rai!" I scream as I grab Utopia's swords. "Sun Rising Slash!" The swords started to glow bright as I charged for Rai, and with great force, I swung them in an X form. Once the blades took Rai down, the duel automatically ended for some reason. I was declared the winner, even though I was clearly losing. Then, I started to feel really faint again and passed out.

I don't really remember much after that, except that I had woken up in a hospital. Voxya and Wrath where there the moment I woke up. Voxya then told me that I had been knocked out ever since the duel with Rai for an entire week. He also told me that Rai was in a coma. I knew that somehow I was the one who cause his coma, and I swore never to duel again, well, until what happened next.


End file.
